


Leftovers

by Ilthit



Series: Porn Battle XIV: Fiery Fourteen Submissions [6]
Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/F, On the Run, Porn Battle, Recreational Drug Use, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice took Jenny with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

Alice shows Jenny how to slice apart someone who's bigger than you and better armed. Jenny shows Alice which drugs you can suck off a girl's clit without numbing her for hours.

Jenny knows Alice is with her because of Luther, that her thoughts still turn on Luther even when they're making out, or when Alice is admiring at the red spreading leaves of an orchid or talking about Frida Kahlo. It's fine. Alice acts like she knows everything there is to know about everything but Jenny figures life is experience and nobody's ever experienced it all yet. Alice has things to learn, too. They're making new memories all the time, and the new ones might yet push out the old, even in Alice's strange explosion of a mind that forgets nothing.

Jenny's not sure if she's a victim or a sidekick in this relationship but Alice will figure it out. In the meanwhile, Jenny is learning.


End file.
